


Promises Promises

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hale Family Feels, Hale Family Fic, I focus solely on the Hale Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeames/gifts).



> The very first fic I wrote. I loved establishing Alec and Talia and showing the father son relationship for them since being a Dad is a huge deal for Alec.

Alec Hale sat in his home office and rubbed his eyes. He’d been working on the plans for the restoration of the town hall for the past six weeks and really all his research had come to a dead end. “Damn spring floods of aught 8.” He muttered to himself not for the first time. In 1809 Beacon Hills had flooded after an unseasonably snowy winter, taking with it a lot of the town’s documentation about the founding of the town and where in the hell the limestone quarry was that they got all the stone for the town.

“Dad?” The soft voice of his only son interrupted his now internalized cursing. Alec turned to smile at his 10 year old son, Derek, where he was leaning on the doorknob and not quite coming into the office which was part of The Rules.

“Yeah, son?” Alec grinned at him, motioning with his head for Derek to come in. “What’s up?”

Derek eased into the room, sticking his hands in his pockets. Alec stifled a laugh. Sometimes his son was just such an oddball, he had no idea if Derek was putting his hands in his pockets to look nonchalant or to keep himself from touching something that he might accidentally break – again. It looked to be a mix of both and it just made Alec smile at him very fondly. He reached out and pulled his son against his side and arched an eyebrow when he stayed silent.

Derek looked at his feet, at his dad’s desk, at the ceiling, and the bookshelves and shuffled a bit. He leaned into his Dad’s side and enjoyed it for a bit more before the eyebrow went way up and he knew it was time to spill. “Yanno how Laura gets to sleep over at her friend’s house?”

“Yeeeeees?” Alec tries hard not to smile, Talia was always on him about how he needs to keep a straighter face with the kids. He can’t help it! His kids are hilarious.

Derek rocks on his feet a little, bumping himself against Alec as he works himself up to his question. Alec knows what is coming. He knows the answer is no. But it’s good for Derek to ask. He’s always run over by Laura and when he’s not he is being an almost overly protective big brother to Cora. Alec snorts thinking about the last time Derek had been too brotherly and Cora had bit him and cried for an hour.

Derek frowns, “Dad… This is serious.”

Alec clears his throat, “Right sorry big man. So are you going to tell me?’

“Can I sleep over at Kevin’s house this weekend?” Derek asks in a rush, his whole face going into full begging mode. “Pleeeeease?”

“What did your mother say?” Alec asks dutifully.

Derek crumples against him literally. “She said no. It’s the full moon. She said I’m….”

Alec ruffles his hair, “How about you and I go camping this weekend. Do some guy stuff?”

Derek looks up brightly, “Really? Just us?”

“If you promise not to run wild out there, yeah. Your poor human dad just can’t keep up when you take off running, jumping, climbing trees… And if you eat anything raw again your mother is going to fillet me.” Alec laughs.

“Just us – you promise??” Derek asks happily.

Alec hugs him tight, kissing his head which he’s not going to be able to do much longer – Derek was hitting that, I’m almost an adult now Daaaaad period. “Just the Hale men.”

“Awesome.” Derek whispers, he scents the air and grins, “Dinner’ll be soon!” He enthusiastically relays then runs out the door.

Alec chuckles and turns back to his work only to gag a bit as his air is cut off by a powerful headlock.

“You were supposed to have plans with me this weekend.” Talia says calmly, “We were supposed to dump the kids on my brother and go stay in a bed and breakfast up the coast.”

Alec winces and laughs, the headlock doesn’t hurt and he can breathe – mostly. “Baby, I’m sorry. I for-geeeeeehhhhhhheh heh heh heh heh…” Talia tightens the headlock a little making him laugh as he tries to apologize.

Talia snorts, “What was that? You forgot you promised your beautiful wife a weekend of no kids, no but Mom, no teenage Laura drama, no sibling bickering, NO dishes, NO laundry!? You promised  _me_.”

Alec shakes with laughter and hangs limply in his wife’s grip,  “But his faaaaaaaaace.” He gags out as she laughs and tightens the hold on him. “What about my face?? My face the one you kiss and lie to!”

She lets him go and Alec gasps more from the laughter than from the choke hold. “Talia.” He reaches out and touches her arm, laughing more when she pulls away looking angry.

“Don’t you touch me. I should tear your arm off!” Talia says, jerking her chin up and trying not to laugh. She is MAD damnit. But Alec always made her laugh off these things! How could he!?

“Come on sweetheart, you’re not a wookie. Mostly.” Alec’s eyes dance with unrepentant laugher as he tries to guide her into his lap.

“Wookie!?” Talia snaps, “WOOKIE!?”

“Big furry guy from Star Wars, hangs out with Han Solo who looks almost as good as me?” Alec grins and she honestly wants to claw his face off.

“I hate you so much Alec!”

“I know.”

“You were supposed to give me this weekend!”

“I’m sorry. I can-“

“No you can’t.” Talia sighs and lets Alec pull her into his lap and be cuddled.

Alec kisses her head. “I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you.”

Talia sighs and looks at him, “You’re an idiot. I’ll change the reservations but you  _owe me big time_.”

Alec kisses her head before letting her get up, “I know. Big time. For everything.” He winks at her. “I love you.”

“I know.” Talia says coolly and sticks her tongue out. “And Han Solo looks better.”

Alec puts his hand over his heart like he was wounded, “Yeah well Chewie was a better conversationalist!” He breaks into hysterics when his beautiful wife of 15 years calls back to him a perfect wookie yell.


End file.
